


Once Discover Comfort

by Stone_Princess



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-22
Updated: 2005-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the grand tradition of "Things That Never Happened," here's three things that never happened to Pete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Discover Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to justabi because she needed something that was just for her. Thanks so so so much to shattered, gothphyle, supergrover24 and diluvian for betaing and putting up with my madness. All remaining mistakes are due to my own laziness or my habit of posting when I’m exhausted.

* * *

1\. The Other is Gold

"Senator!"

"Sir! Senator, can you just tell…"

"Rumors are flying. Senator, please..."

It was hard work getting from the limo, through the crowd of reporters, and into the office. It was harder work keeping the rumors unfounded until an actual announcement was made.

The session had just begun and already he was swamped. There were Cabinet members to be confirmed, he was trying to help block some outrageous legislation about limiting subsidies to farmers, and a million bills had to be read today. The fact that someone had leaked information about the presidential campaign was frustrating, and dealing with press was taking time and attention he frankly didn't have. He'd hoped to wait until Wednesday, just two more days, to make the information public.

Fourteen hours later, mountains of paper, more phone calls than he could count and it was dark out now. Nearly everyone had left the office when his assistant knocked before entering the inner office.

"Someone's here to see you. I'm not sure how he got in, but he says you do know him and you'll be glad to see him."

Highly irregular, but anyone who'd gotten past building security...

"Clark!"

"Pete! Look at you." Clark hugged him tight and then held him back at arm's length checking him over. "You look great! And a Senator. I hear rumors of even more..." Clark looked at him questioningly.

"Clark Kent, ever the intrepid reporter. You still with the Daily Planet?"

"I am. But tell me, completely off the record, is it true? I mean I hear things, you know," he leaned in and whispered, " _as Superman_."

"In the last thirty years you've barely aged, and you're still just as much of a dork."

"So?" Clark asked impatiently.

"Yes, Lex has asked me to run on his presidential ticket."

"So you're going to be Vice President," Clark said excitedly.

"Don't go getting ahead of yourself, Clark. We haven't even announced it, much less won the election."

"The first black Vice President, that's got to be pretty cool," Clark responded as if Pete hadn't even spoken. Pete shook his head, amused at how little Clark had changed. Or perhaps how much; Superman was almost an entirely different person. Maybe Clark had grown up more than he could stand and had to keep a little of the naive farm boy in his day-to-day persona to keep him grounded, so to speak..

"How's your mom?" Pete asked as he moved back to his desk and gestured Clark to one of the chairs.

"She's okay. I worry about her. How's Lana?" There was time when asking about Pete's wife would have been awkward for them both, but now it had simply been too long.

"She's doing really well, almost as excited as you seem to be about this whole thing."

"And I hear one of your nephews just made the NBA?"

"Yeah, we're pretty excited for him. I've got tickets for the next Wizards game when he comes up with the Jazz to play them, if you're interested?"

Pete expected a joke about everyone else in his family being tall, or maybe just a mention of how he and Clark used to play hoops, but Clark just nodded politely. It was funny; Pete couldn't remember a time when he didn't know Clark, but the distance between had grown with time and the paths they had followed.

"There's so much to catch up on, it really has been way too long," Pete said, filling the silence. "Can I have my assistant get you something to drink?"

"I can't stay really; I've got some, uh, things to do." The weight Clark put into the phrase was like a wink and nudge. Pete would never understand how Superman could be so suave and Clark could still be such a spaz.

"I just wanted to be one of the first to congratulate you, Pete. It really is incredible," Clark finished.

"We really should get together."

Clark nodded, though they both knew a reporter and a Senator would never spend a quiet evening catching up.

"Well, I should get to my, um, business, but can you do me a favor?"

"I'll tell Lex you miss him."

"Thanks, Pete."

Their good-bye was stilted and Pete felt his heart clench at the detachment between them. They were nearly strangers now.

Pete watched his oldest friend leave, a little saddened to know that he was what connected Clark and Lex now. There was a time when he would have gladly been a wall between them, and now he was the only thing that kept them from being completely severed.

*****

2\. Waiting for the Arrows

The music pounded through Pete's body, shaking loose the day's cares and leaving only the darker things that never left the back of his mind. It was early, only a little after ten, and the club was still relatively empty. Pete ordered a drink and turned his back to the bar to watch the dance floor. He thought he saw a bald figure pass into the private room in back, but a girl dressed in deep red caught his attention as she moved onto the dance floor.

Pete spent the better part of an hour watching before he got close enough to talk to her. She didn't seem to be with anyone and she didn't seem to mind his company. They passed Lex getting into his limo as they left but Pete didn't say anything. Smallville was a long way away and Pete and Lex had never really been friends.

Her place was small and smelled like cat. Pete left as soon as she was asleep. He left a note saying he'd call. He didn't pause to wonder if she'd remember that she never gave him her phone number.

*****

There hadn't been anything in Kansas City for Pete. That last year of high school and the semester he'd spent in college were a blur. He could barely remember the people he'd seen every day. Coming to Metropolis had been a good choice, but Pete still felt completely removed from everything. He hadn't done more than exchange emails with his old Smallville friends in more than a year, even though they were all in the same city now. City College was at the other end of town from Met U and the venues Pete frequented these days seemed unlikely places to find Clark or Chloe.

The beats felt the same. The melodies never mattered as long as they were loud enough to keep out any small talk. Tonight he'd only had to exchange enough words to convince her to leave with him. Pete waited at the bar while she went to the ladies room and then the coat check. As she walked away a smooth voice, too close to his ear said,

"They all look the same, but it's a different one every night."

Pete pulled away from the voice and turned quickly.

"Lex. Hey man, what's going on?"

Lex leaned his elbow on the bar, a glass of scotch in his hand.

"It seems like every time I go to a club I see you, usually leaving with a girl." Lex paused and took a sip. "Never the same girl but always blonde, sort of perky, with a big grin. They all remind me of someone."

Pete just gave Lex an insincere smile. He'd never liked the guy, no matter what Clark said about him.

"I never see you here with Clark, either. I guess he's just not a 'going out' type of guy though, is he?" Lex asked, setting down his empty glass. "Maybe I'll invite him next time and we can all hang together." The words sounded strange from Lex's mouth and Pete knew it was a challenge.

"Clark doesn't really know I'm in town this weekend."

"You seem to be in town every weekend, Pete. It's long drive to make from Kansas City without even stopping to see an old friend." There was so much implication in Lex's words. Pete knew Clark still talked to Lex. Had Clark said something about Pete?

"Yeah, I've been meaning to give him a call."

"Since when? Since you moved here or just since you realized he and I are still friends?" Lex's voice was so smooth, and he half smiled as he spoke, but it felt menacing to Pete.

"Look, man, don't tell him you saw me." Pete meant to say more, but the girl he'd met had returned with her coat.

"Don't worry, Pete. Your secret is safe with me. I won't tell _her_ either."

Pete smiled falsely and pulled the girl toward the door.

"Oh. My. God. Was that Lex Luthor you were talking to?" the girl chattered. "Do you, like, know him?'

The night passed as they all did: single girl's apartment, roommate, or maybe not, perhaps a cat, light conversation, another drink, and finally her bed. But the chance meeting had tainted it all and Pete found himself very aware that he wasn't finding what he was looking for in all of this. He left before she was asleep, with pathetic excuses of early work. He didn't even bother to lie about calling her.

*****

For two weeks Pete managed to stick to school, work and homework. He didn't go out. He didn't call anyone. No one called him. He didn't check his email. He didn't take the chance of seeing Lex Luthor again.

But two weeks was a long time to be alone and without ever making the decision to do it, Pete found himself back in the clubs again. He spent a weekend dancing, making small talk, but there wasn't anyone he'd take home, there wasn't anyone the right shape to fill the hole inside him. Pete always left at any hint that Lex might be in a club, but after a few long distance sightings it became clear that Lex probably wouldn't interfere with him. Probably didn't want to see Pete any more than Pete wanted to see him.

*****

The weather had changed. Pete didn't need a coat when he left his little rented room to head out to the newest club in town. It was owned by Lex Luthor, but if anything that most likely lessened the chances of Pete having to talk to him.

Pete had to get out tonight. He'd lost track of the days since he'd held a meaningful conversation. School was a blur. He didn't know when he'd last called his mom. One of his brothers had written him an actual paper letter, but Pete hadn't even bothered to open it. He just floated through each day. Nothing tied him to the world anymore and he wondered if anyone would even miss him if just moved on to yet another city.

Drinks were on the house before midnight. Luthor certainly knew how to throw a party. Pete had two, then a third. A glint at the end of the bar caught his eye and he moved toward it before he realized where he was going. Toward a girl. Pretty blonde hair brushed the shoulders of her too-loud turquoise and black shirt and Pete thought maybe he could hear the tinkle of her laughter over the thumping music. When he finally reached her, Pete put his hand on her shoulder without thinking and she turned.

"I heard you were looking for me." Her smile filled her whole face, filled the empty space inside Pete.

"Chloe! What are you doing here?"

"I told you, I heard you were looking for me." She set down her glass without another word and reached out to Pete, her arms closing tightly around him and her mouth finding his. Her kiss was everything he'd hoped for, filled everything he'd ever missed. It put his feet back on the ground.

"I missed you more than anything," Chloe whispered in his ear, her arms still tight around him.

Pete knew he'd have some explaining to do and it wouldn't be easy. Thanking Lex would be even harder, but he'd have to do it.

*****

3\. The Dupe of Friendship, the Fool of Love

"It just doesn't seem right. It's like lying."

"It's not lying, Clark. I mean really, how do you know? I could be gay."

"You aren't gay, Pete."

"Well, maybe you are," Pete replied.

Clark flushed. He wasn't gay. At least he didn't think he was. And how did Pete know? It wasn't like Clark had ever shared that he had _those_ thoughts about Lex. Desperate to shift focus away from his worries on the subject, Clark capitulated.

"Fine, Pete, I'll pretend to be gay with you, but I'm only going to one meeting. And if this girl gets really pissed when she finds out the truth, don't come crying to me because lying like this sure isn't going to find you love."

"It isn't lying, Clark, my man."

****

Clark could not figure out what to wear to the LGBT student group meeting. He had everything from his tiny dorm closet spread on his bed. He probably shouldn't try to dress gay, because everyone would know he wasn't. He didn't have anything that looked gay anyway. Or did he? Did he look gay all the time and not know? Clark picked up three plaid flannel shirts. They were the warmest things he had but not suitable for this night, even if it was chilly out.

He sank heavily onto the bed, not caring if he rumpled what was there. It wasn't like he had anything that would need ironing anyway. How had he gotten himself into this mess?

It had definitely started with Alyson Packard. Pete couldn't seem to take "no" from her. Even after she said she was bisexual Pete took it as a challenge and said he was, too.

Alyson must have wondered why Pete wasn't active in the queer student groups on campus. It was the only thing that could've made Pete come up with this ridiculous idea to make Clark go to the group meeting with him. There really wasn't anything Clark wouldn't do for Pete, but he should have drawn the line at this.

No doubt, this would end badly

*****

Clark was still staring at the pile of clothes when his phone rang.

"Hey, man!" Pete started, "You ready? I'm outside, coming up the stairs... See you in a second!" Pete clicked off before Clark had said more than hello.

Reluctantly, Clark picked up the black sweater Lex had given him last Christmas. Though it was really soft and Lex had assured him that it fit very well, he'd never worn it after trying it on. Clark was pulling the sweater on over his white t-shirt when Pete came barreling through the door.

Clark always thought the room was somehow smaller when Pete was in it. Clark straightened his hair, while thinking that Pete was examining him a little too closely.

"Alyson's totally going to believe you're gay! Did you buy this for tonight?" Pete reached a hand out and stroked the sweater on Clark's shoulder.

"Lexboughtitforme," Clark mumbled, suddenly and unaccountably embarrassed.

"I knew it!" Pete crowed.

"Knew what, Pete?

"About you and Lex, man! That's so awesome! He's okay with you doing this for me tonight?"

Clark put on his best 'exasperated with Pete' face. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you, Lex isn't gay. I'm not gay. We're just friends."

Pete just smiled knowingly.

"Then how come you guys always hang out and neither of you ever have girlfriends?"

"Lex has girlfriends," Clark defended.

"Lex has girls he takes to parties. It isn't the same, Clark. Anyway let's go." Pete rubbed his hands together. "I don't wanna miss this hottie."

Clark grabbed his jacket and they headed out the door.

"You realize this will never work, right?" Clark asked as he locked the door.

They went down the stairs as Pete explained his plan.

"I've got it all worked out. We go, all the happy couple, befriend Alyson, tell her about our open relationship. Then later your other boyfriend gets jealous and you dump me and she feels all sorry for me." Pete rubbed his hands together again. "It's perfect!"

Clark stopped mid-step.

"You are NOT bringing Lex into this!"

"Who said anything about Lex, Clark?"

"My other boyfriend?" Clark was suddenly even more embarrassed. Why would he think of Lex?

"Man, you've got it so bad." Pete shook his head and continued down the stairs.

"Shut up," was the best come-back Clark could muster.

*****

At the edge of the Quad, Pete reached for Clark's hand. Clark started to pull away, but Pete insisted that it would look more natural. Plus, what did Clark have to lose? It's not like Clark had a girlfriend. Or any prospects.

It was cold out, but Pete's hand was warm as they walked and Clark wondered why it didn't feel more uncomfortable to hold hands with another guy. Certainly it was because he'd known Pete for as long as he could remember. And Pete definitely didn't want any more from Clark than this stupid favor. Not like the girls Clark sometimes met, who always seemed to want something that Clark couldn't quite figure out. They always made him so uncomfortable with their knowing smiles and little touches. Like they were asking for something in a language he didn't understand.

They walked the edge of the Quad, following the mid-campus road to the Student Center. A low, sleek, black car passed them, slowing down and then speeding up.

"Oh man, that is a nice car."

As soon as Pete said that Clark realized he _knew_ that car. But it couldn't be. There was no reason for Lex to be driving through Met U campus on a Friday night.

Pete waved to someone as they rounded the corner to Student Center entrance. As if pretending to be gay was nothing, like none of his jock friends would care that he was holding hands with another guy. Clark shook his head, wishing he had a little of Pete's confidence. Or maybe it was just blind stupidity, because no one else could have come up with Pete's plan.

They went into a room with a big rainbow poster hanging on the door. There were chairs in circle and a few people milling around. Clark made a beeline for a chair in the farthest corner, took off his jacket, hung it on the back, and sat down. He felt a little more comfortable, settled in, out of the way. At least people weren't looking at him. They really shouldn't have come here, he thought. He looked around, checking out who was in the room. The red haired girl from his bio lab was here with a blonde girl he didn't know. A lot of unfamiliar faces. The guy who sat next to him in his film seminar, who was always asking to share his book.

Oh.

Pete was still near the door, talking to a very pretty Asian girl with short spiky hair and a very angry looking blonde girl. Clark wondered which one was Alyson. Pete was gesturing wildly for Clark to come over, a huge smile on his face. Resigning himself to the role he had to play in this charade, Clark walked over.

"Alyson, this is my better half!" Pete slipped an arm around Clark's waist, grabbing Clark's belt when Clark flinched from the unusual touch.

"Clark, this is Alyson." Clark smiled and politely shook her hand.

He was surprised. She looked a little more punk than he expected Pete to find attractive. Maybe, during the year he spent in Kansas City before coming to Met U, Pete had changed more than Clark thought.

"He's really pretty, isn't he?" Alyson winked at Clark as she said it to Pete. Clark blushed. Apparently queer didn't matter, no girls made sense.

Clark stared aimlessly around the room as Alyson and Pete continued to chat. The guy from his film seminar smiled at him and Clark waved awkwardly. How was he going to explain this in class next week? What if the guy asked him out?

They finally settled into seats and the meeting passed well enough. Clark didn't have to participate; everyone was animated and seemed to have a strong opinion on every subject. Bake sales. AIDS Awareness Day. Funding for student groups. The gay prom they were planning. It seemed like everything they were doing was interesting and important. Despite Pete's stupid plan Clark was pretty glad he'd come and listened to everything.

Afterward Pete agreed to stay and help Alyson make posters for AIDS Awareness Day. Clark begged off, claiming massive amounts of homework. He got his coat and walked to the door, but didn't make it through before Pete caught up with him. Pete leaned in really close, hooking a hand around Clark's neck and pulling him down.

"Thanks for this, man," he whispered and kissed Clark squarely on the mouth before turning and walking back to Alyson. Clark's first thought was that he was surprised at how soft Pete's lips were. His second was to get out of there as fast as possible.

Clark left the room as quickly as he could, nearly running by the time he hit the exit to the Quad. What if the film class guy had seen? This was so not what Clark had signed up for. Everyone was going to think he was gay. He shoved his hands in his pockets and headed back to the dorm, his mind racing.

It wasn't the worst thing in the world. Everyone at the meeting had seemed really nice. And there wasn't anything wrong with being gay; even Clark's dad said so. And it was only a kiss. It wasn't any big deal. Pete's kiss did next to nothing for Clark, except maybe show him that kissing boys wasn't bad. Maybe it was even kind of nice. And certainly less uncomfortable than kissing girls. But maybe that was just because Pete was his best friend.

It was okay, but Clark couldn't stop worrying about who had seen. The worst part was that he couldn't figure out why he cared so much. It wasn't like anyone here was going to tell his parents. He only knew a couple of people on campus besides Chloe and Pete and he certainly didn't care what his school acquaintances thought. It wasn't like Lex would hear about any of it.

The thought was still nagging at him when Clark got to his dorm. He dropped his jacket on the floor after closing the door and pulled off the sweater. Just as he was about to drop the sweater on the floor, he thought better of it. The sweater was folded and put back on the top closet shelf. Homework was definitely the furthest thing from his mind. Maybe he'd just check his messages and watch some TV.

Two messages.

"Hey! It's Chloe! I cannot believe you went along with Pete's dumb plan! Call me and tell me everything!"

Great. Pete had told Chloe. Clark would never hear the end of it now. He certainly wasn't calling her back tonight, but he saved the message so he wouldn't forget to call her tomorrow.

"Clark, Lex here. I was wondering, well, what are you doing tomorrow? We should probably talk."

Clark stood, holding the phone while the voicemail repeated his options to him over and over. The message was very un-Lex-like, too business-like for a conversation with Clark. And almost nervous?

"To delete press seven, to replay this message..."

Clark pressed four to replay it. If anything, it sounded more strange the second and third times. It wasn't until the fourth playback that Clark remembered the sleek, black car slowing down as it passed him and Pete holding hands. Clark hung up the phone without saving or deleting the message.

What if Lex had seen them? Clark took a deep breath. It wasn't a big deal. He'd just call Lex and explain about Pete's plan. Lex knew how Pete was, he'd totally get it. So why wasn't Clark calling Lex back? He stared at the phone and nearly fell off the bed when it rang.

"Hello?"

"Clark. I wasn't expecting to find you in."

"Lex!" Clark paused, trying to remember how he was supposed to act. Why was this suddenly hard? "You know me Lex, since when do I go out on weekends, unless you plan something?"

Clark felt his own words hit him in the chest. Who had a male best friend who planned all his weekends for him?

"Oh. I thought I saw you out earlier."

Clark felt his face heat up as he searched for an answer.

"I was out for a bit. I had to help Pete with something. What did you want, Lex?" Clark asked, more harshly than he meant to.

"I was just wondering if you were busy tomorrow."

"Lex, you know I..."

"Never have plans unless I make them," Lex finished for him. Clark felt himself redden again. "How about I pick you up for breakfast at nine?"

"Sure, Lex." It was the most normal thing for them to do and suddenly it felt so unnatural to Clark.

"Great. We can talk then," Lex said and hung up.

Clark put the phone down. This whole night felt like a disaster, even if Clark couldn't quite explain why.

Determined not to think about it anymore, Clark found a movie on TV. It was terrible, but he watched it with unwavering attention, unwilling to think about anything else.

****

It was four am when Clark woke up. He was so warm and surprised to find himself in his own bed. And fully clothed. Hadn't he just been...

Naked.

And with Lex.

Clark bolted up, panicking as he pulled the threads of the dream away from the memories of the night before.

He had to meet Lex in the morning. Lex probably thought he was gay. He'd just been having a really gay dream about Lex. And Clark had to admit now that he had these dreams all the time. If Lex thought Clark was gay, there was no way Clark was going to be able to hide this from him. Lex would just know. He always did. He'd give Clark that knowing look he had. Then reach out and touch Clark's hand, smiling a little.

Clark gasped, feeling like there was no air in the room.

Reach out and touch Clark's hand.

Just like all those girls had, who'd wanted something Clark didn't really understand. But that couldn't be what Lex wanted. Incapable of following this line of thought, but knowing he'd never sleep now, Clark changed into some sweats and headed out to run around the track a few times. He didn't make it, though, and instead found himself standing on the lawn of the Luthor Mansion in Smallville, replaying every conversation he'd ever had with Lex.

Dawn came and went and Clark did little more than move into the edge of the woods so the caretakers wouldn't see him. His mind flashed through arguments, and good natured jibes, serious discussions of love and family. Clark remembered the pang of jealousy he'd felt at all the women who had passed through Lex's life, how he'd felt like Lex was being pulled away from him. Every skirmish between them coalesced into a single thread, many battles in one war. Every challenging question Lex had ever asked--and Clark could remember them all--now just looked like Lex asking Clark to let him in, to share with him. Gifts and favors had been Lex's means of expression and Clark had refused them all except when it suited him. Clark hadn't seen them for what they were.

It seemed when he put all together that Lex had always been trying to tell Clark something, or get Clark to tell him something. But it wasn't just Lex looking; Lex knew Clark had a secret. Maybe he even thought Clark was a meteor mutant like Chloe did. Lex didn't care what Clark's secret was. He only cared that Clark didn't want to tell him. Clark could see it in all the times Lex had covered for him, all the times Lex had let something drop when he could have made Clark very uncomfortable.

Clark finally saw the root of all the fights they had over the years and wondered how he could have missed all of this before. Pete had seen it all and he kept telling Clark. Clark had just been too blind to see it.

It was nearly 8:30 when Clark pulled himself together enough to rush back to Metropolis to shower and dress before Lex showed up. He had no idea what he was going to say to Lex and his mind spun with possibilities. Skin still damp from the shower, Clark pulled on his jeans and started looking around for a shirt. His eye caught the soft black sweater and he thought maybe there was an easy way to start. He put on the sweater and ran his fingers through his hair, before grabbing his jacket and heading downstairs to their usual meeting place.

Clark was overcome with anxiety. He was so focused on figuring out how to explain his new understanding to Lex that he didn't see Lex pull up. Lex was leaning over the passenger seat, holding the door for Clark.

"Clark? You coming?"

Clark hopped into the car, unable to get out anything more than, "Hey, Lex."

They drove in silence for a minute or two.

"Did you do it for Pete, or have you gone strangely evil on me again?"

"WHAT?" Clark replied too loudly.

"The black sweater. You look so good in black and you never seem to wear it unless you're doing something inexplicably wrong." Lex smiled, his eyes running down Clark's chest.

Lex had been dropping comments like this for years. How had Clark not noticed that Lex knew? But Lex didn't press the Pete thing and they rode to the cafe in silence. Seated at their usual table, Clark realized that Lex was studying him.

"Do I have something on my face?"

Lex chuckled and shook his head.

"So, what were you doing with Pete last night? I cut through campus on my way home and I thought it was you guys, but it was hard to tell in the dark."

Lex let the question hang there, not telling Clark what he thought he'd seen.

"Well," Clark began, "Pete met this girl..." And Clark found himself laying out the whole ridiculous scenario to Lex, as if they talked easily all the time. Which they did, a fact that made it so much harder for Clark to feel comfortably normal with anything today. Clark tried to finish with a laugh to show how silly it all was, but it must have sounded as forced as it felt.

"Clark, you don't need to lie to me. About anything."

"I couldn't make up something this stupid, Lex." But Clark knew there was something underlying Lex's comment. There always was and now that he saw it, now that he knew that Lex knew, he should really address it.

"So you and Pete were just _pretending to be gay_?" Lex asked skeptically.

Clark nodded, then added, "Well, Pete was pretending to be gay."

Lex stared with his face closed as Clark realized what he'd just said.

Lex put down his fork.

"Pete was pretending to be gay so a girl would like him." Lex repeated and Clark nodded. "And what were you doing, Clark?"

"Helping a friend." Clark smiled winningly, even though this was not going at all like he'd hoped.

"You were pretending to be gay to help a friend? That's awfully generous of you, Clark."

Clark knew this was the point where he had to give in. Lex had become unreadable which was always dangerous.

"I was pretending to be Pete's boyfriend, to help him out, that's all I was doing." Clark looked right at Lex, willing him to understand the implication. When Lex didn't answer immediately, Clark set down his own fork and twisted the napkin in his lap around his hand.

Lex took a sip of his coffee and set it back down. He leaned back in his chair before he spoke.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Clark?"

Lex's face was still blank, but Clark could see his eyes sparkle with mischief. Lex knew. He had to know. He'd always known.

Clark took a deep breath.

"I'm trying to tell you that Pete isn't any competition for you, Lex." Clark said, ducking his eyes before he could see Lex's response.

It was Lex's laughter that made Clark look up.

"It's funny?" he asked, confused.

"I just never expected you to be so forward about it, Clark."

Clark relaxed and met Lex's eyes.

"You know, don't you, Lex?"

"Know what?" Lex asked, reaching out to put his hand over Clark's.

"Everything," Clark said, aware of nothing but how warm Lex's hand was.

"I don't know anything, Clark." Lex said before he leaned over the table to kiss Clark softly.

It wasn't acceptably pleasant, like kissing Pete. It wasn't awkward and weird, like those girls in high school had been.

It was just like Clark's dreams.


End file.
